Back To Basics
by Little A Granger
Summary: A oneshot trade. [TysonxOC]. After having a tantrum because he'd lost against some amateur on the street, Tyson must return back to basics in order to defeat Nomaki, a skilled street blader who knows the ins and out of the sport. But when the rematch takes place, something awkward happens and this fuels Tyson's ego.


**Back To Basics  
TysonxOC**  
 **.[Oneshot Trade with** **Julia Fernandez Hiwatari].**

"How the hell did she beat me with a basic beyblade and no bit-beast!?" The Japanese male huffed in a frustration tone, as he stomped his feet stubbornly and tightly clenched his fists. "I am the world beyblade champion! Nobody will ever let me live this one down!"

"It sounds like this girl has got to his head already." Ray muttered to Max with a sweat drop appearing in the corner of his forehead, "He's going to be talking about this for days on end now until he beyblades her again."

Max nodded and shrugged lightly, "It sounds like this girl had a trick up her sleeve that Tyson didn't see coming. I wish I had been there to watch the match, it would have been pretty interesting to see what actually happened." He then paused at the sound of Kenny walking through the dojo front door.

"Hi Chief. How's it going?" The Draciel wielder questioned in a friendly tone. "Let me guess, you came here to speak to Tyson."

"It's about time you're here!" Tyson dived straight in and rushed towards his intelligent friend, "I got my ass kicked by some amatuer bird at the park."

Strangely, Kenny didn't seem all that interested in the tale. He just sat down onto floor in the lounge and opened up his laptop to bring up his data collection. "I saw what happened Tyson. I was walking home with you, remember?"

"Uh..." Tyson gasped and froze on the spot. The rage in his brown eyes suddenly diminished, yet his lungs took this brief opportunity to restore Tyson back to a calmer state. Tyson knew he had to calm down in order to have a dignified conversation with Kenny, but it wasn't always that simple sometimes. He then blurted, "Oh yea, you did didn't you? Then, where did you go after the match!?"

"Ooooh, he's taking this well I see." Dizzy mocked, "You do know that nobody judges a champion if he loses to a girl right?"

Ray bit down onto his lower lip to hold in his laughter, yet Max just covered his concerned face by using the palm of his hand.

 _Shit was about to go down~_

"Oh bite me Dizzy!" Tyson snapped, "It's not about the idea of losing to a girl. It's more to the point of how she beat me."

"I can't imagine the taste of a sore loser being pleasant Tyson."

A twitch left the Granger's figure as a hot flush pulsed through his veins – it was his temper. "I'm going to take her apart and put her on ebay. Second hand parts, free to good home." He muttered under his breath and turned his head over to face his other teammates, whom were just staying quiet to avoid fuelling fire.

Kai on the other hand was on the same platform as Ray. He was quite content with the idea of sitting on the dojo floor to complete his business essay. But he couldn't help but embrace the idea of Tyson losing his shit over some worthless beyblade match. This amateur girl clearly was a street beyblader who could teach his rival a trick or two.

"Guys please!" Kenny interrupted the bitching pair and sat up straight to gain Tyson's full attention, "Will you let me speak for once? I know who this girl is! She works at the local bookstore. The one where we purchase our research material from."

"Who?" Tyson muttered cluelessly, "I don't go to the bookstore! I don't read books!"

Max burst out laughing and Ray just looked at his teammate like he was crazy.

"How on Earth do you study without reading books Tyson?" The Drigger wielder asked with so much confusion swirling in the tone of his voice. "You need so many for a reference…"

"I just wing it and make it up. I don't really care." Tyson answered and returned his attention to Kenny, "Where is this bookstore Kenny? I have to find her."

"The bookstore is right next to my Dad shop." Max was howling with amusement at this point. "Oh you really are one of a kind Tyson."

"He literally is." Kai hissed under his breath and wriggled his eyebrows, "Jeez."

"Okay I get it guys! Gimme a break will ya..." Tyson was interrupted by the sight of Kenny shoving Dizzy into his face. The screen was filled with all the old data that he had collected of Tyson over the years. "Why are you showing me the data that's over 3 years old? I didn't even Dragoon then."

"Because Nomaki has mastered the basics of beyblading. I mean did you take a look at her launcher and beyblade? It was all the basic equipment Tyson. She knows all the tricks and trades of the streets, thus this means she doesn't need a bitbeast because she is an original beyblader. Besides, have you tried to spin your old beyblade Tyson? I bet you wouldn't last more than 2 minutes because we heavily rely on the modified equipment to make our lives easier."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Ray nodded, "I would love to take my old Drigger blade for a spin."

"And my Draciel. Can you imagine how ruthless those blades will be? Oh I am so up for this challenge." Max clenched his fists with excitement and gazed at Tyson with excitement. "Let's grab our old gear and then meet at the park!"

"Yea! I bet I will still kick your asses with my old beyblade." Tyson winked, "See you guys there!"

* * *

"See you tomorrow Nomaki."

"Yea, have a nice evening."

After waving a goodbye to her bookstore colleague, the petite female carelessly brushed her fingers through her midnight blue locks to roughly tie her hair up into a messy bun. The tomboy didn't really take much pride in her appearance, especially when Nomaki was much interested in rushing home to complete her essays.

Even though life was hard at times because Nomaki was consistently balancing her studies between her income and hobbies. The pale 19 year old was determined to get through this difficult phase to achieve her dreams of becoming a writer.

But that ambitious mind-set soon came to a hault when the young women began to think about her beyblade match that had taken place earlier. It had left Nomaki feeling puzzled yet so prideful.

For example, she was so chuffed about the fact that she had met her idol, Tyson and bey-battled him. However, on the other hand, how can the world champion lose against a non-professional blader. Yes it made the tomboy feel invincible and incredible, but nothing made sense.

The scenario constantly replayed in her clouded mind. It made her smile at the thought of watching him stand there with a 'gobs-macked' expression written all across his toned face. Seriously, it was so funny, especially as Nomaki was convinced that his eyes were going to roll out of his skull at one point.

Chuckling away at herself, the student couldn't help but blush at the thought of him going into overdrive because she had beaten him. Her idol and childhood crush was acknowledging her in the most awkward way possible. Still, who wouldn't be giggling quietly like an innocent school girl?

' _I don't think he will forget my name anytime soon.~_

Nomaki was so eager to see him again.

And that wish was about to be granted a lot quicker than she'd imagine it too. Nomaki heard the sound of his masculine voice echo within the quiet dimly lit streets as he ran up to her from the other end of the town.

"NOMAKI! STOP WALKING! DAMN IT!"

Taking a deep breath to maintain a 'confident' stance, Nomaki stopped in her tracks and then turned around on her heel to gaze her glossed eyes over to the Dragoon wielder. He looked pretty pumped yet so exhausted from the long run, but that didn't stop her from feeling so flattered by his presence.

"Hello again Mr Granger." Nomaki greeted whilst adjusting her backpack straps on her shoulders. She then teased, "What brings you here?"

"Oh come on. Don't act daft. I want a rematch." He finally came to a halt when the pair came face to face. "Why else do you think I would hunt you down for?"

That fluffed emotion that once overwhelmed Nomaki soon vanished into thin air when she registered what the champion had just said. She knew that Tyson had a reputation for not 'thinking before he spoke,' but she didn't realise it was this bad.

' _Oh gosh, I can see why he never had any luck with woman.'~_

Nomaki rolled her eyes and then folded her arms. "I dunno, I thought that maybe you wanted to return a book that you may have borrowed months ago and never returned to the store." She sarcastically answered, feeling pretty disappointed with his ' _peoples skills_.'

Tyson's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline and he took a step forwards to get a better reading of her facial reaction. ' _Why did it change so drastically_?' He asked himself inside his mind. He was so unsure about what to say or do right now, but the champion just stuck to his guns and went along with the joke.

"Oh man. This is why I never borrow things from anything or anyone because I always forget to return them." He quickly broke out into a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his neck. "You're seriously not gonna charge me for that are you? I mean, can't you erase it?"

"I dunno, the store will be losing out on a large sum of money if I do that." Nomaki then laughed as she watched him squirm uncomfortably, "So I don't know if I can do that."

Squirming uncomfortably, Tyson licked his lips and squinted at his new worthy rival. "Okay, fine. I have a deal for you." He'd had a brainwave. "We are going to have this rematch right? So if I win, you can wipe off the debt from the bookstore. But if you win…. We can figure that out afterwards." He was determined to escape this awkward situation.

But to Nomaki, this was a dream come true. She nodded honourably and dropped her bag-pack to the ground. "That sounds like a sweet plan. You're on Tyson." The dark haired female then crouched down to the ground to pull out her equipment.

Tyson lit up and then got down to business. He tore his gear from his belt and then prepared his launcher to aim it towards his opponent.

But when she was in her launch stance, Nomaki tilted her head aside and she frowned at the gear that Tyson was using. "What happened to the snazzy equipment that you were using earlier?" She asked in a slow tone.

Twirling the red launcher around to model it Nomaki, Tyson couldn't wait to put this old 'junk' to the test. It briefly reminded him of the days where he would be standing alongside the Bey-City dam to face so many old opponents – Carlos, Kai, Max and so many others.

' _Wow, that's going back a few years.'_ \- The Granger blinked to himself before smirking confidently. **'I have come so far!'**

He then stated, "Pft, this old stuff? I am just going back to basics. Look, I'm not even using my Dragoon. Why? Is that a problem for you chick?"

"Er, no?"

"Good, lets get this show on the road. Literally." Tyson laughed at the little pun because the two were really standing in the centre of a street. "3….2…..1. LET IT RIIIIIP!"

' _Did he 'chick' and wink at me?!' -_ Nomaki's face felt like it was on fire at this point. She suddenly struggled to concentrate on the launch as well as the match. It's all downhill from here and the dark haired tomboy knew this it too~

Her feelings for the champion had got in the way of the beyblade match and Tyson was slowly clicking on to this too. He too had witnessed the uncomfortable gestures that Nomaki was presenting.

"Are you blushing? Or do you have wind burn?"

"Uh..." Nomaki closed her eyes, "Wind burn."

"I thought so."

"Urgh, finish him!"

Tyson didn't really care about the match at this point, he was too busy trying to break down his opponent. Yea the basic beyblade was pretty rough to control, but the champion had mastered this old technique by practising for hours on end.

Her attack was weak and Tyson's bland beyblade dodged her attack.

Instead he just casually dug his hands into his trouser pockets and he refused to take his eyes off the young women. "That is the cutest thing I have ever seen. Oh man, lets end this before I start blushing too." He sniggered, thinking out loud.

"Why would you blush…?" Nomaki didn't finish her sentence. Instead she just gasped at the sight of her beyblade landing beneath her feet. "Wow, I sure did get distracted huh?"

"No kidding." The champion agreed as he raised his hand up into the air to catch his blade. He was blushing, yet his heart was pounding in his chest. "But you make a sweet street blader."

Still stunned, Nomaki wasn't really sure as to what she should say or do. But her muscles locked stiff when she watched him pick up her beyblade and hold it out towards her. Yea they had a brief moment of eye contact between them, but Tyson was a man who didn't really understand what was going on right now. He'd never really got close enough to a women to understand her feelings or mind state. He was always too busy focusing his mindset on his sports career.

"Nobody has ever given me a beyblade match like that before Nomaki. So thanks." Tyson softly reached out his free hand to open up her clenched fist and place her blade into her palm. "I can't imagine how dangerous you would be with the right bit-beast."

"Not as dangerous as you? Right?" Nomaki muttered and sealed her hand around her gadget, "Thank you for the opportunity. I hope you win this upcoming tournament again Tyson. You're an amazing blader who really does deserve his title..."

"Now, about this debt at the bookstore." Tyson laughed, "Look, I'm sorry. I have heard that sentence over a million times. It gets kinda boring after 3 years."

The tomboy then laughed lightly and she shrugged in a chilled gesture. "I guess I can understand that. But as for the debt, I can wipe it off, don't worry about it." Nomaki concluded whilst gazing her eyes down to her beyblade. It was slightly damaged, but she didn't really mind~

"Oh you are such a babe!" The champion shrieked with relief, but his attention soon turned to his demanding stomach. It was growling so loud! Tyson then laughed nervously and Nomaki rolled her eyes. "Hehe. Dinner sounds like a good idea huh? Do you wanna go? It will be my treat."

"Really? I guess I could go for a bite to eat too. Thanks Tyson..."

"I guess we can exchange numbers and that when we get there right?" He winked whilst sticking up his thumb, "I like you Nomaki."

* * *

 **A/N:** This oneshot is almost 3k in words, what the actual fuuuuudge! It's taken me hours too! Oh man, I didn't even notice how fast the time had gone. Whoops. Oh well, I really, really enjoyed writing this, especially as it featured so many comical elements. Thank you for the oneshot trade Julia Fernandez Hiwatari, you are such a gem to this community and we all love you. Take care and speak to you soon! - **Granger** ~

P.S: If anyone else would like to do a oneshot trade, let me know ;)~


End file.
